The Heat Of Battle
by kaoru1174
Summary: In the heat of battle, anything goes. Especially for those with everything to lose. NaoexKagetora/Takaya. Yaoi, Slash, m/m don't like, don't read.


A/N: I have loved this series for years! Even after 7 years I still come back to MoB so here is my first fan fiction for this fandom. MoB needs more fans and we all want to see Kagetora and Naoe happy together but whenever I read some of the fics for this series, the stories never seem to fit the characters, even if you're only reading it for the smexy goodness which we all know they deserve. So hopefully, I kept them in character as best as I could. Loosely based on books 20 and 33 but you don't have to have read them to understand. However, might contain spoilers so read at your own risk.

Warnings/Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Mirage of Blaze. That honor goes to Kuwabara-sensei. I make no money off of this and is purely for entertainment purposes. If the novels are ever translated into print (Please, please!) support by buying them as I will.

This fic is rated M for a reason. Contains boy X boy (yaoi) material if it bothers you, there is a back button for a reason, though I don't know why you found this story to start with. Enjoy, constructed criticism is welcome!

The Heat of Battle: A Mirage of Blaze Fanfiction

By Kaoru1174

The sun had begun its journey downward, leaving the battlefield red from the dim light and the spilt blood. The yashashuu had been in battle all evening. Strength and moral were running low. Kagetora looked around at his comrades' exhausted, anxious faces gazing at him for support. Naoe stood at his side, holding his shoulder, just one of the many injuries his fellow soldiers had received. He looked weak from the stress and blood loss although he thinly tried to hide it from his commander. Kagetora had tried to get him to stand down, but the stubborn man wouldn't budge from his master's side.

Currently both sides stood at a stalemate, both had received a great many injuries but did not want to waver from the attack, however neither had the strength to make a move. Kagetora's team tried to rest but was uneasy about an impeding attack.

With the low of battle, Kagetora gently took Naoe's hand, leading him from the battlefield to a thicket of trees. When he was sure no one could see them, he wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him. Naoe looked shocked but returned the kiss, smiling slightly. This was most unlike his commander.

Pulling away, he asked "Why are you doing this, Kagetora-sama?"

Trying to hide his desperation, he said "You know, if I die today, this will be it. There's no coming back. I won't be able to see you again, Naoe. So if that happens, I want to give you something good of me to remember. We haven't had the best relationship throughout these 400 years and I want you to know that I love you."

"You honestly think I'd let that happen?" Naoe asked.

"If it happens, then you need to live on for the both of us. There will be those who will look to for guidance and you need to be there for them"

Naoe shook his head, trying to hold back his flood of emotions at possibly losing the most important thing in his life. Fuck this battle, fuck everything; he just wanted his lover to keep living. He honestly didn't know if he could continue if he lost Kagetora.

Closing his eyes against the tears, he kissed his fragile lover and laid him down on the soft grass below them. They slowly took off their tattered remains of clothing, cherishing this quiet moment. Not wanting to rush this calm, they touched and kissed each other gently.

Naoe trailed his lips over Kagetora, not want to miss an inch of this scarred, bruised yet beautiful man below him. His lips followed the curve of his lover's neck and down his chest, lingering to tease his nipples. He smiled at the sweet noises coming from his lover. Kagetora's head was tilted to the side with his eyes closed enjoying Naoe's gentle touches. His fingers played with Naoe's dirty hair. As usual there was that part of his brain telling him to run but he did his best to hold his fear at bay. He did his best to enjoy this moment as he may not get another chance.

Naoe continued his dissent down his lover's body, pausing often to return to Kagetora's soft lips. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Naoe's finger's found his lover's erection. Kagetora jumped and whimpered at his touch, the fear threatening to overcome him.

Naoe, noticing this, looked into his lover's eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to but I can stop. I promise not to hurt you. Please trust me."

Kissing him, Kagetora said, "I'm scared but I'm okay. I trust you completely, Naoe. I am yours and yours alone."

Naoe kissed and stroked his master's face. He linked his fingers with Kagetora's, holding them tightly and returned to his erect penis. Gently, he took it in his mouth, sucking softly. Kagetora yelped with surprise and pleasure. He lifted his head up to see his lover and ran his fingers through his hair.

Naoe worked his tongue over his master's length, stopping only to run his tongue over the tip. Kagetora moaned and panted at each stroke of his tongue. So much sensation was sending him over the edge.

"N-naoe… Stop, you're going to make me cum…" he whimpered. Naoe pulled back and leaned over to kiss him.

He whispered in his ear, smiling. "That's the point, Kagetora-sama"

"I don't want to yet." He said. He pushed Naoe back and climbed on his chest and kissed him. Before he could let his will waver, he took Naoe's erection in his mouth, sucking and licking it. He pulled back, closing his eyes against the warnings in his mind and lined himself up to Naoe's cock and slowly pushed himself on it. Tears welled in his eyes at the pain but he wouldn't stop. Naoe arched his back in pleasure, moaning.

Hearing his lover moan, Kagetora slowly moved his hips. After several minutes, pleasure intertwined with the pain and he let out a breathy whimper. He allowed his body to go faster, the friction was wonderful. Naoe looked up his lover among his pleasure and the sight drove him insane. He rolled Kagetora onto his back and started thrusting into him. Kagetora reached up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing his lips.

Naoe reached between their bodies and stroked Kagetora's cock, reducing the young man to a whimpering mess. After several minutes, both men were reaching their climaxes.

"N-naoe, ugh… I'm going... to cum!" Kagetora cried arching his back, cumming in between them. Naoe, watching his lover's climax, reached his own, cumming in his beautiful master. They collapsed into a heap, clinging to each other.

After catching his breath, Naoe kissed Kagetora, whispering, "I love you, Kagetora-sama. So much. I don't know what I would do without you, I can't be without you."

"Even if this war ends peacefully and I live to old age, I will someday die, Naoe. I can't change it. My soul is so damaged that it's going to expire. I never want to leave you but there's nothing we can do but cherish the moments we have left. Promise me something, Naoe?" Kagetora said, sadly

"What?"

"Promise me, that when I die, you will continue to live on. I will live on through you. I love you so much so I will never truly die if you live for the both of us. Also if somehow we survive this war, can we get away from everything, just you and me, somewhere by the ocean? I want to live a normal life with you, grow old with you." Kagetora kissed the tears streaming down Naoe's face.

Naoe smiled through his tears and kissed Kagetora, "Yes, I promise."

They kissed for a few moments longer, then cleaned themselves up and put on their clothes. They walked back to their camp, hand in hand, returning with a new outlook on their situation. They hoped for the best.


End file.
